Birdcage
The 'Birdcage '''is a craftable Structure that allows the imprisonment of flying Birds (Redbirds, Crows, and Snowbirds). It requires 6 Gold Nuggets, 2 Papyrus, and 2 Seeds to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. Birds can be captured by using the Bird Trap. A Birdcage can only house one bird; however, it can be easily swapped with another at any time. As of yet, there is no functional difference between the three types of birds, other than the aesthetic appeal. Birds go to sleep at night and wake up in the morning or when offered an item. Usage Feeding a bird in a Birdcage a raw Fruit or Vegetable (except Berries, Mushrooms, Lichen, Cave Banana, and Mandrake) will make it drop 1–2 Crop Seeds of the same type, as well as having a 50% chance to drop an additional regular Seed. These specialized seeds can be planted on a Farm plot, enabling selective crops. The player can also feed the bird regular Seeds to get fresh Seeds in return. If fed any kind of Meats (excluding uncooked Monster Meat and raw Eggs) or meat-based food in any state of spoilage, the bird will produce a fresh Egg. Eggs can be eaten raw or cooked, as well as used in Crock Pot recipes such as Bacon and Eggs and Pierogi. Eggs can also be offered to the Pig King in exchange for Gold Nuggets. Tips * Spoiling Meats can be saved from turning into Rot or Rotten Eggs by converting them into fresh Eggs. * The bird can be used to convert meats that are not accepted by the Pig King into Eggs, which are accepted in exchange for Gold Nuggets. * Normal spoiling seeds can be given to a caged bird to get fresh seeds in return, making it possible to keep seeds from ever spoiling. Spoiling eggs can be cooked and given to the bird in return for fresh eggs. * The Birdcage is good for Winter, when food resources are limited, as the player can feed the bird an easy-to-acquire Cooked Monster Meat or other Monster Meat-based items to get fresh Eggs in return, which can be eaten or further be used in Crock Pot recipes. Trivia * The option to "Give" items other than accepted Food can appear when the player mouses over the Birdcage, though the bird won't eat it. * In the Research Period of ''Don't Starve, the Birdcage cost 100 Research Points. * When Maxwell examines an empty Birdcage, he says, "You'll never get me behind bars again", referring to his imprisonment at the hands of his mysterious captors. Bugs *If the player removes the bird from the cage but has no available slots, rather than the character holding onto it and remarking that there's no more space, the bird will either disappear or be freed. Gallery redbird in bird cage.png|Redbird imprisoned in Birdcage. Crow in bird cage.png|Crow imprisoned in a Birdcage. birdcagewinter.jpg|Snowbird imprisoned in a Birdcage. Seeds prompt.jpeg|Giving a Redbird Seeds. sleepy birdy.png|A sleeping Snowbird in a Birdcage. Seeds and Eggs.jpg|Seeds and Eggs are tossed a certain radius around the cage in a random direction. pl:Klatka na ptaki Category:Science Category:Structures Category:Structures Tab